First Date
by Cherish Me
Summary: *Complete* Their first date - except Casey doesn't quite know it...yet.
1. Ask Them

**First Date**

**By: Ace**

**Present: in the kitchen**

Nora was cooking, and George was helping – or so he would say if anyone asked. Nora _was _cooking, but he was just sitting there, stealing few vegetables while waiting for his coffee to be done. Now, George knew he was addicted to coffee and needed to cut down it – and he was, with Nora's help. He went from needing 5 cups of coffee to 3 – and this was his last one for the day, having a coffee before dinner.

Derek came in looking for food. He looked over and saw that the dinner was going to be ready soon, so he just went over to the fridge and grabbed a drink.

"Done!" Nora said as she grabbed her cup of tea and George's coffee and placed them both on the counter. She then set down beside George. They both started drinking their respective drinks. Derek looked around, and saw that this was the best chance he had to get them to agree with him.

So he walked over and set down in front of them. They both looked at Derek and then towards each other, trying to figure out what Derek wanted.

**Flash back to 2 days ago: at school **

"Dude," Sam said, "you really have to stop that."

"Stop what?" Derek asked, averting his eyes so that they now faced Sam.

"Stop checking her out. It's kind of getting annoying."

"Stop checking who out."

"Casey."

"C-CASEY!? Have you lost you mind Sammy boy? I'm not checking her out." Derek replied, clearly outraged. Derek wondered how the heck did his friend think he was checking out Casey, of all the girls.

"Ya, you're kind of obvious D, just ask her out."

"Ok, dude, one: I wasn't checking _her _out; two: even if I was, which I wasn't, then I need to get with a puck in the head; three: she's my step-sister; and four: ew." Derek said this as he counted his fingers with each point that he made. Sam just looked at Derek and couldn't come up with anything to say. Derek just smirked in response, knowing he had won.

"Whatever you say D." Sam said walking away.

Derek just ignored what Sam said and turned back to his locker. Once he gotten his hockey gear out, he turned around, and looked over at Casey's locker. She was standing there with Emily, talking animatedly. Her hair was done half up, and she was wearing a blue t-shirt, with dark black pants. The blue suited her, it matched her eyes. Derek smiled a little as she dropped her book and bent down to pick it up. He gave her once over-all look, and then did a double take.

He just shook his head as he walked towards the changing room. His brain didn't realize that he just checked Casey out, more then once. Sam shook his head as Derek caught up with him. He knew he'll tease Derek about it eventually, so he said nothing.

**Present: in the kitchen**

"What's up son?" George asked, knowing he won't be able to figure it out any time soon.

Derek just looked at the two of them, trying to form the proper words. Nora and George waited in silence, knowing if it's something Derek has hard time getting out, then it might be important – or it'll end up costing them a good amount.

They were in the middle of taking another sip, when Derek grabbed both of their cups and pulled them towards him. When they looked at him questionably, he just said, "I don't want you to spit your drinks on me."

They gently swallowed, and waited for Derek to began. George was a little afraid as to what he would say, so he grabbed his wife hand under the counter.

**Flash back to yesterday: in school **

Derek was annoyed. And that was the understatement of the century.

Since Derek wouldn't believe Sam when he said that Derek was checking Casey out, Sam had taken a new root to get Derek to realize that he was. All day yesterday and today, Sam has started pointing out when Derek was staring at Casey.

And after 74, "You're looking at Casey, again." anyone in the world would be annoyed!!

Derek knew he was looking at Casey. He kind of figured it out when Sam mentioned at to him around 18 times. Derek couldn't help it, he didn't know why, but his eyes were drawn to wherever Casey was. She was actually really easy to stare at. It was almost fun to watch, she was entertaining. The way her eyes moves when she was day dreaming, the way her nose would turn when she saw something she didn't like, the way her teeth would touch her lips whenever she talks, her hand gestures, everything, and I mean _everything _about her was so … something to Derek. He couldn't find a word for it.

He knew it. He wanted her. Derek wanted Casey.

**Present: in the kitchen**

"I want to take Casey out."The guy in question simply stated as he waited for the parents to response to his statement.

"Out?" Two voices asked in harmony.

"On a date."

~~~ . ~~~


	2. Force Her

**Dasey**

Derek picked up the phone and went through the list to find a familiar name. After few rings, the person on the other line picked up.

"Hey Case, I'm just getting ready, I'll come over in few minutes."

"It's Derek, Em."

"Derek? Oh, hi." Emily said, sounding surprised, which she was.

"Need a favor."

"Ya?"

"You're coming over here right? Help get Casey ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"I'm taking her out tonight. She doesn't know that yet, nor will she know until she's there, that way she can't run away. So make up a story or whatever, but get her ready for a date by 7."

"But Derek," Emily said, looking at the clock, "it's already quarter to six, I only have an hour to get her ready."

"Then you better start fast. And remember, _don't_ let her know what's going on."

"Okay, okay, a date-ready-Casey will be ready by 7."

"Ok-." Emily had already hanged up the phone on Derek.

As soon as he put the phone down, he heard a knock on the front door. He smile to himself as he thought that he did the right thing by calling Emily.

**Dasey**

Casey was sitting in the living room, wearing her yoga pants and lose t-shirt. She was overly-comfortable, she though, as she just sunk into the sofa a little more. She was reading her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. She loved Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy – they were so perfect for each other, yet they don't realize it until the very end, Casey thought. They fight, yet they don't see how much they helped to keep each other on their toes. They fought – yet they were perfect for each other.

Casey was just getting into the story when she heard the knock on the door. She looked around surprised. Where is everyone? She thought.

She moved from her very comfortable position – with a groan – went to open the door. It was Emily.

"Hey Em."

"Don't 'Hey Em.' me, we have to get you ready. And ugh, whatever your wearing is not helping." She said as she grabbed Casey by her arm and started to lead her upstairs.

"What's going on?" Nora asked as she came out of the kitchen, and saw Emily dragging her daughter up the stairs.

"Um…hold on a moment." Emily said as she walked over to Nora. The she quickly and quietly explained everything to Nora, and before Casey could ask what's going on, again, she dragged her up stairs.

"Emily, I will get ready so much quicker if you could just tell me what's I'm getting ready for." Casey said.

"It's a surprise Case, don't ruin it." Emily said as she was going through all the t-shirts that Casey had.

"Then I'm not getting ready at all, Em. I hate surprises you know that. Remember who wonderful my last surprise turned out to be?" Casey asked, as she remembered her sweet sixteen.

"This is different, this is better." Emily said as she threw a top and a cute skirt at Casey. "Change into this, now!"

**Dasey**

Casey walked down the stairs with Emily right behind her. She saw Derek waiting at the bottom, as well as everyone else in the household. Her mom was waiting with a camera in her hand.

Derek looked over her, not once, but twice. She looked cute, and at the same time, so beautiful – although that's not a word Derek uses often, if ever.

"Nice job, Em." Derek commented.

"Thanks." Emily said as she went over to sit on the couch with Edwin and Lizze – they already knew what was going on, they have their ways of getting information.

The only member of the family that was missing was Marti – she was over at a friend's house for a play date.

Nora quickly moved Casey over to Derek's side and started taking pictures before her daughter could open her mouth to ask her questions. And before Casey knew it, she was in the car with Derek. They weren't fighting, which was weird. Come to think of it, Casey thought, we haven't really talked at all this evening.

"What's going on Derek? Where are we going?" She asked, getting really annoyed by the whole situation now. She hated not knowing – even for few minutes.

"Look Case, I know it's hard, but I want you to shut up for few minutes. You'll get all your answers soon enough. Give me 10 minutes here ok?" Derek said, hopefully shutting Casey up for few minutes.

Casey just looked over at Derek, then her face, and stared out the window. About 10 minutes later, just as Derek said, they had reached their destination. The mall – why the heck are we at the mall? Casey though.

"Get out." Derek said as he got out of the car. Casey followed him and walked into the mall. "This way." Derek said as he lead towards the movie theater.

"Why are we at the movies Derek?" Casey asked.

Derek just looked at her like she's missing the most obvious fact. "So we can see a movie." Derek said slowly, as if he was talking to a little kid.

"I'm not stupid Derek, why are _we_, as in you and me, are watching a movie together?" Casey asked, getting really fed up with everything.

Derek simply walked over to her, put his hand around her middle, and turned her around. "Pick a movie; what do you want to see?"

Casey took a big breath in, not wanting to make a scene there, and slowly turned around to face Derek. She then grabbed his hands, which still around her middle, and dragged him off to a corner. She pushed him against the wall, so that now he was leaning on the wall, and Casey was standing right front of him.

"Just tell me why we're here Derek."

"Case, think. Emily came over, got you ready, Nora took our pictures before we left, and we're at the moves. What do you think?" Derek asked as he slowly grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. She didn't seem to notice this gesture. She was thinking hard, he could tell. He was so amused, she was so cute when she was trying to figure something out.

"I give up." Casey said, she couldn't come up with a logical explanation for any of this.

"We're on a date, babe."

~~~ . ~~~


	3. They Lived Happily Ever After

**Dasey **

"I don't think I heard you quite right." Casey said.

"I think you heard me just fine."

"Aren't you suppose to ask the girl first?"

"Not always."

"She needs to say yes Derek, before you take her out."

"Not always."

"What do you mean 'not always'?"

"See, if I actually asked you, you might have said no, so I didn't."

"I would have said no. Derek, I don't want to go on a date with you. Why would I? You have done nothing but made my life miserable ever since I met you!"

"Ah, the good times." Derek signed as if he was remembering a good memory.

"I'm leaving." Casey said, now being totally fed up.

Before she could turn around and leave, Derek grabbed her around her middle again, and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go Derek."

"Hear me out."

"Why? No wait, let me guess, this is a prank right?"

"No, now will you shut up."

"Oh ya, grate, tell your so-call-date to shut up, not once, but twice.

"Will you listen to me?"

"No. Why should I? I've been dragged out of my house, without a moment's notice, to go on a _date_ with _you_, of all the people. I have no idea how you got mom and George to agree with this little prank of yours, but I won't let you go through with it. I - " Casey was stopped in the middle of her sentence, due to the pressure of Derek's lips on her. It was a gentle kiss, so un-like Derek. He was holding her by putting one hand on her side, and the other on her cheek, with his fingers playing with the nap of her hair. Casey didn't know when, but she had started to kiss him back.

"Mm."

Derek pulled back, and looked at Casey's face. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted, and he so badly wanted to kiss her again. But instead, he pulled back completely, and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Explain." Casey said.

Derek smiled. "I … I l-like you."

Casey's expressions didn't change. She just kept staring at him. "What?"

"Jesus, Case, I like you. I want to go out with you."

"Mmm..ok?" She questioned, more then making it a statement.

"Will you go out with me?" Derek asked, his head titled to one side.

"What about our parents?" She asked. She, if she was being honest with herself, wanted to out with him too. Just a little. Or a lot.

"Case, did you _not_ notice Nora taking pictures?"

"How did you convince them?" She asked, curious.

**Flash back to few days ago: in the kitchen.**

"I want to take Casey out."The guy in question simply stated as he waited for the parents to response to his statement.

"Out?" Two voices asked in harmony.

"On a date."

"Derek, I don't think that's a good idea." George started.

"Why don't you tell me why first?" Nora interrupted George before he could go any further.

"I kind of … a little…like her." Derek mumbled, looking down in his drink.

"Derek you do realize that she's not just some girl right? What about once your get over her? Your break-up will affect the whole family not just you two. Besides, you still have to live with each other over a year before you guys go off to college or university." George logically told his son.

"I won't. I promise I wont. Dad, I've been practically crazy about her since forever. Just give me a chance, I promise I won't mess up." Derek said, and both the parents could read the honestly and sincerity in his eyes.

"Give us a few moments, will you Derek?" Nora asked.

Derek nodded, took his drink and walked out of the kitchen. He started watching the hockey game that was on. After what it felt like hours, which in reality was like 20 minutes, he heard his dad call him. He walked in the kitchen, and waited for his parents to say something.

"Alright, but be careful Derek, this is my daughter." Nora said, and Derek could read the hidden warning in her eyes. He nodded, smiled, and walked out, planning in his head how to ask Casey out.

**Present: at the movies in the mall**

"Oh." Casey said. She didn't know how else to reply him. Derek pulled her with him as he went to stand in line.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

"Oh, mhmm, that one." She said, pointing to a picture.

"Ok." Derek said, as he pulled her to stand in front of him, with his arms around her middle, and his check on her left shoulder. She leans into him, and he turns his head and gives her a little kiss on the cheek. "So, who picked out the outfit?" He asked.

**Dasey**

"How was the date last night, D?" Sam asked as Derek walked up to his locker.

"Awesome." Derek answered. He looked over to Casey's locker, as Casey and Emily walked over to there.

"Lets head over, D, we all know you want to," Sam teased. Derek just rolled his eyes, but he started walking.

"Hey babe." Derek said, as he walked over, and placed his arm around her neck. She leaned into him a little, and gave him a cute smile. They've been together for over a month, and all the girls in the school were jealous of Casey. Who wouldn't, when you had The Derek Venturi, and you actually managed to keep him for over a month. But everyone could tell, even strangers that those two were crazy about each other, and they will last.

When they walked into the school, holding hands, the first time, no one was surprised. Everyone said they could see it coming.

So now, here they were, a month later, still as crazy about each other as ever, and the school's most popular couple.

**Dasey**

**Many Years In The Future**

Nora and George had just finished cooking dinner, and were sitting by the counter drinking their respective drinks, when Derek walked in.

"Hey Derek." They said.

"Hey guys." Derek said as he set down from across them. He then took their cups, and pulled them towards him. They looked him questionably.

"Nora," He started, "Swallow your drink first." He finished when he noticed both of them had drinks in their mouths. "You too dad, I don't want that on me." When they did, he looked over at Nora again and started over. "Nora, I would like your permission to marry your eldest daughter."

~~~ . ~~~


End file.
